


Blizzard

by Smut_Fox



Series: Black Kat Chronicles [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bestiality, Dragon Fucking, F/M, Other, Size Difference, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_Fox/pseuds/Smut_Fox
Summary: Stuck in a blizzard the warrior of light and her dragon seek shelter**Unable to stifle the tiny giggle that left her from the thought Katherine butted her face into the dragon relaxing comfortably against his hide once again.It would be some time before the storm calmed still- enough time to rest still and get cleaned up before they had to leave.





	Blizzard

**Author's Note:**

> I've got nothing to defend my self on this one. i just wanna fuck the dragon...

Katherine couldn't help but sulk slightly- stuck in a blizzard in Coerthas she had barely managed to find shelter- a cave amongst the rocks. It wasn't very large, and while there was a bit of space to move around most of it was taken up by the fire she had started (a flicker of her magic and even the damp wood was aflame), and Midgardsormr. The dragon, settled against one wall of the cave in his mount size- the gear long stripped from his body to settle on the floor. With a soft puff of breath Katherine dug through her bag in search for something that wasn't wet to wear. There was little luck other than the soft fabric of a cotton shirt, even that was a bit damp however. Better than freezing in her current gear she mused. Stripping off the wet gear untill she was just in her underclothes- shivering at the chill in the air. She pulled the cotton shirt over her head, the fabric settling over her shoulders and falling to her thighs. Just as she was debating where to lay- and what on- there was a low growl from the dragon and she looked up to watch him shift invitingly- one wing raising itself in invitation. With a tiny nod the feline stepped over to him to settle against his side. Once she was settled the dragons large wing came to rest over her. His body was blissfully warm and Katherine curled up against him, pressing her face against the scales along his side. 

Sometime later she blinked her eyes open- not to sure of exactly when she had fallen asleep. Her ears twitches as they caught the sound of the still raging storm outside. At some point during her sleep, midgardsormr had shifted more onto his side. She now lay against his underbelly more than his side, the texture of the scales different here- Less rough. She couldn't help herself as fingers stroked down the soft scales the movements were idle and Katherine felt her self heavy with sleep again. A tiny gasp left her as her fingers came in contact with something textured different, slit eyes flew open and she flushed at the sight of what could only have been the dragon’s cock peeking out of the slit it was kept. She turned her head then back to the dragon's face- only to see Midgardsormr looking at her with a curious gaze, wondering what she would do next likely. He shifted slightly to give her more room and her fingers continued to explore the flesh. As the cock grew only larger in her hands the feline flushed deeper- it was by far the largest she had seen, though she supposes it was only appropriate for the dragons size. He let out a large huff of breath as her other hand came to join the first.  
Katherine shivered as a sudden gust of cold air filtered into the cave, she curled herself closer to the dragon’s underbelly. She eyed the dragon’s cock again, fisting it in both hands. Midgardsormr grumbled lowly and katherine looked up at him. The dragon was shifting then one of his claws coming around to urge her to the ground. She gasped, eyes shooting up to meet the dragon’s red. One of the large hands pressed against her side with surprising gentleness. The large dragon shifted and pressed his head between her thighs. Sharp teeth nipped at her smallclothes and sent the miqo’te whimpering. With a tiny murmur Katherine slipped the panties down her legs and out of the dragon’s way. His head returned, There was a moment before his tongue dragged along her sex. Even with the other lovers she had, none had ever had a tongue like this, long and thick. Midgardsormr for his part seemed to know what he was doing, the tongue shifted from licking along her pussy for the moment to drag over her stomach and up to her chest. The tiniest of whimpers left the feline as he toyed with her nipples. The muscle was ever so slightly rough- the texture making her squirm against the stone under her. The dragon huffed out what may have been a chuckle against her skin at her squirming, his tongue quickly dragging up to her neck and Katherine gasped, freezing. Teeth pricked just against the tender skin of her neck. She trembled and leaned her head back further, one hand coming up to brush along the dragon’s jaw. Midgardsormr growled lowly and shifted back down her body. The rough tongue dipped between her thighs to brush against her pussy.He took his time with her now, dragging his tongue against the lips before slipping through to her clit. Breath heavy and hot against her skin, sharp teeth just barely scraping against the soft skin of her sex. Biting her lip the feline shot a hand out to brace against the dragon’s head. She whimpered as the dragon’s tongue was quick to slip inside of her now.  
A stuttered cry of the dragon’s name fell from her lips as her orgasm rocked through her, sending her pussy clenching around the dragon’s tongue. He pulled back with a pleased grumble and Katherine looked down at him, mewling as she tried to catch her breath. Shocks of pleasure still flickered through her. It only took her a moment of looking at him, and the cock that still hung heavy between his legs- now drooling- for her to gently push as the claws pinning her hip. Once freed the feline shifted onto her front, her hips pushed upwards. Her tail curled up neatly against her back. She could practically feel the dragon’s question- if she was sure- in lieu of a spoken answer the feline mewled and pressed her top half closer to the ground.  
As he stepped over her the warmth of his body on top of her startled Katherine for a moment. A startled noise left her as the cock dragged first against the inside of her thighs. She reached back with one hand to grip it. Only a moment of hesitance as she lined it up with her opening. The great dragon was careful as he pressed forward- stopping when the feline hissed sharply. Seeming to not care that the entirety of his cock wouldn't fit in the tiny girl under him, the dragon shifted his hips back and fucked forward again- not going farther than what was comfortable for the Miqo'te.

Katherine for her part felt like she may very well be drunk off the fucking, even with just the few thrusts so far. The dragon’s cock didn't leave anything inside her untouched and every thrust forward would send the head of the large cock against her cervix and leave her whimpering and hissing. The pace continued from there, the dragon fucking into the mage- thrusts progressively getting harder and faster. Soon enough the feline was pressed harder into the floor, bare chest scraping against the cold stone under the pair. There was no sense in being quiet for either of the pair, Katherine's cries echoed out in the cave, nearly drowned out by the huffs and low growls from Midgardsormr. Shifting herself slightly the feline slipped fingers underneath herself, petting down over her belly and gasping quietly to feel the slight distention of her stomach. It wasn't much- maybe like she had eaten just a little too much and was bloated but it was very clearly from the cock slipping inside of her. Biting her lip she focused her hand further down and stroked along her pussy where they were connected. As she figured- a good portion of the dragon wasn't inside of her. Taking a small breath she wrapped her fingers around what she could of the cock fucking her, tightening her fist against the flesh. The dragon above her snarled into the chilled air, the addition seemed to be his undoing and he pressed forward hard- pressing more of his weight down on the tiny feline. A soundless cry burst from her lips as the air was knocked out of her- not only by the sudden weight on her, but by the force of the dragon’s orgasm, along with her own. The cum had no real place to go stuffed full as she already was- she whimpered as she felt it slide out around the dragon’s cock, coating her hand and making a mess of the ground under them. Midgardsormr stayed like that for a moment, keeping Katherine pinned to the ground and only help up by his cock for the moment. He was much more careful as he pulled back making sure her body was eased onto the ground as she slid off him. Dazed, the Miqo'te shivered with the loss of the warmth above her only to chuckle breathlessly as a head pressed against her chest. The low pleased rumble from the great dragon making a purr rumble from herself as well. With surprising care the dragon shifted her to curl back into his side and to curl around her as though he were a large cat instead of dragon. Unable to stifle the tiny giggle that left her from the thought Katherine butted her face into the dragon relaxing comfortably against his hide once again.  
It would be some time before the storm calmed still- enough time to rest still and get cleaned up before they had to leave.


End file.
